Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a spam email detection system; more particular aspects relate to using hashes for spam detection in similar emails.
Email spam or unsolicited bulk email (UBE) involves sending nearly identical messages though the internet to multiple users. UBE or unsolicited emails henceforth referred to as “spam” (e.g., spam emails, spam messages, or junk mail) are utilized in cyber-attacks to obtain user information. The messages may include malware, or links to phishing websites intended to cause harm to the receiver of the email. Spam email detection may protect the users of the mail server from identity theft, or harm to the user's computer.